Regen und Meer
by Kawari
Summary: Sequel zu 'Das Spiel' Sie atmete tief durch. Nun, nach 2 Jahren war sie also wieder hier. In dieser Stadt, in der ihr Herz gebrochen worden war. Warum nochmal, war sie hierher zurück gekehrt?


Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, genauso wenig wie mir der Songtext gehört. Ich versuche mit dieser Geschichte, weder Werbung noch finanziellen Verdienst zu machen.

Viel Spaß, wünsche ich. ;-)

* * *

Regen und Meer

Nami atmete die Luft tief ein und ließ sie langsam durch ihren Mund wieder raus strömen. Sie hatte ihren Wagen in einer Tiefgarage geparkt und stand selbst nun auf dem Dach dieser und schaute auf die Stadt hinab. Auf die vielen Autos, die sich wie eine Schlange langsam vorwärts schoben, auf die vielen Menschen, die zum Teil hektisch durch die Straßen wuselten, zum Teil aber auch in Ruhe dahin schlenderten, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt.

Zwei Jahre, nachdem zwei Jahre vergangen waren, war sie nun wieder in dieser Stadt. Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, seit dem sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Zwei Jahre, die hoffentlich ausreichten, dass sie ihm die Stirn bieten konnte. Wenn sie ehrlich war… einerseits, wusste sie nicht, was sie zu erwarten hatte, träfe sie auf ihn und andererseits, hatte sie auch ein klein wenig Angst davor ihn zu sehen.

Wieso war sie noch mal hierher zurückgekehrt? In diese Stadt, in der ihr Herz gebrochen worden war und sie alles verloren hatte, was ihr wichtig gewesen war. Ihre Beziehung mit Zorro, bei der sie gedacht hatte, dass sie ein Leben lang halten würde, dass sie heiraten würden. Ihren Wohnsitz, nachdem Zorro sie nach diesem fürchterlichen Streit aus ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung geschmissen, ihr ihre Kleidung nach geworfen und ihr hinterher gebrüllt hatte, dass sie ja nie wieder zu kommen brauche. Ihre Arbeit, da sie vor Liebeskummer nicht mehr zu gebrauchen gewesen war. Sie war einfach nicht bei der Sache gewesen, wenn sie etwas erledigen sollte, kam zu spät zur Arbeit etc. Die Arbeit, welche sie leistete, war ihrem Chef nicht mehr gut genug gewesen und er hatte sie gefeuert. Und dies alles nur wegen eines Mannes – Sanji.

Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, ging dann die Treppen runter, verließ das Parkhaus. Sie schlenderte durch die Straßen, kam irgendwann an einem Café vorbei. Draußen waren Tische und Stühle aufgebaut, das Wetter war sonnig und warm und viele Gäste hatten deswegen das Angebot, draußen sitzen zu können, angenommen.

Sie ging an den Tischen vorbei bis,

„Nami? Bist du das?"

Ihre Augen waren vor Schock geweitet. Nein, das… das konnte nicht er sein. Diese Stimme… nicht seine. Sie drehte sich langsam um und tatsächlich, da saß er an einem der Tische des Cafés, überraschenderweise ohne weibliche Begleitung.

„Tatsächlich! Du bist es! Dich Schönheit, hab ich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen", lächelte er sie an.

Dieses unwiderstehliche Lächeln von ihm… er sah noch genauso aus, wie früher. Genauso elegant, seine blonden Haare, seine klaren Augen, die für ihn so typische Zigarette in einer Hand haltend… und diese wunderschönen, weichen Lippen.

Nami merkte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. Nein! Sie würde jetzt stark bleiben. Sie würde sich jetzt nicht wieder von seiner Masche einwickeln lassen. Er war ein Idiot! Ein Arschloch, das die Frauen benutzte, wie es ihm passte! Sie würde jetzt nicht auf seine Komplimente und sein Flirten achten… sie würde sich nicht wieder in ihn verlieben! Und doch… dieses unwiderstehliche Lächeln…

Er lud sie auf einen Kaffee ein und sie setzte sich zu ihm. Natürlich nur, um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie über ihn hinweg war, dass sie ohne ihn sehr gut leben konnte, dass ihre Knie NICHT weich wurden, bei einem bloßen Lächeln von ihm. Dass sie sich zu ihm setzte, hatte selbstverständlich auch NICHTS damit zu tun, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug, wenn sie sich an seine leidenschaftlichen Küsse und seine heißen Berührungen erinnerte. Rein gar nichts!

Er bestellte ihr einen Kaffee und sie redeten lange, über die vergangenen zwei Jahre, was sie so erlebt hatten. Er erzählte ihr von seinen verschiedenen Abenteuern und als er sie fragte, ob sie mittlerweile jemand Neuen hatte, hatte sie geschwiegen.

Die Rothaarige lag neben dem Blonden – in seinem Bett. „Du bist nicht wie ich, doch das ändert nicht, dass du bei mir bist und ich zu seh' wie du schläfst. Du bist noch längst nicht wach, ich war's die ganze Nacht und hab' mich still gefragt, was du tust, wenn ich jetzt geh'", dachte sie sich, während sie den blonden Verführer neben sich betrachtete.

Sie stand leise auf, zog sich an, schaute noch ein letztes Mal auf seine schlafende Gestalt, dann verließ sie seine Wohnung. Sie ging die Treppen runter und trat aus dem Haus. Vor dem Hauseingang blieb sie stehen und schaute noch einmal hoch zu seinem Küchenfenster.

„Und dann verlass ich deine Stadt. Ich seh' zurück und fühl' mich schwer, weil gerade angefangen hat, was du nicht willst und ich zu sehr. Ich bin der Regen und du bist das Meer", seufzte sie, „ich hab' gedacht ich kann es schaffen es zu lassen, doch es geht nicht. Hab's 'n bisschen übertrieben, dich zu lieben – doch es geht nicht. Nichts unversucht gelassen, dich zu hassen – doch es geht nicht; es geht nicht."

Sie schloss die Augen, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken und drehte sich um und ging. Sie öffnete im Gehen wieder die Augen, starrte auf den Bürgersteig, während ihre Füße sie irgendwohin trugen ohne, dass diese ein Ziel hatten.

Sie versank in Gedanken. „Ich bin nicht wie du, ich mach' die Augen zu, lauf' blindlings durch die Straßen – hier bin ich, doch wo bist du? Soll das alles sein? Ich war so lang allein und es war alles ganz in Ordnung, ganz Ok und dann kamst du."

Sie ging an Kneipen und Geschäften vorbei, ohne wirklich auf diese zu achten. Sie seufzte, blieb stehen und schaute zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Erneut kamen ihr die Worte von eben in den Sinn. „Und jetzt verlass' ich deine Stadt, ich seh' zurück und fühl' mich schwer, weil gerade angefangen hat, was du nicht willst und ich zu sehr. Ich bin der Regen und du bist das Meer."

Sie ging weiter und als sie durch Zufall an dem Café vorbei kam, indem sie ihn gestern getroffen hatte und sah, dass dieses gerade geöffnet wurde, betrat sie es und setzte sich an einen Tisch am Fenster. Sie bestellte sich einen Tee. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde ihr Tee vor sie hin gestellt, doch reagierte sie nicht. Sie schaute durch das Fenster auf die Straße, auf der sich langsam begann das Leben zu regen.

Nami seufzte. „Ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen es zu lassen, doch es geht nicht. Hab's 'n bisschen übertrieben, dich zu lieben – doch es geht nicht. Nichts unversucht gelassen, dich zu hassen – doch es geht nicht, es geht nicht", dachte sie.

Sie wand ihren Blick ab und schaute hinab auf ihre Tasse und beobachtete den heißen Dampf, der in die Luft stieg. So leicht, so frei, so unbeschwert.

Sie trank langsam ihren Tee auf, bezahlte diesen. In dem Moment, während sie bezahlte wurde das Radio angemacht.

...uhhuhh, oh, uhhuhh, oh, ohhohh

Ich bin der Regen, du das Meer

Sanfter Regen regnet leise

Ich bin der Regen, du das Meer

Und sanfter Regen zieht im Wasser große Kreise…

Mehr hörte sie von dem Lied nicht, da sie schon das Café verlassen hatte.

Sie sollte nun wohl langsam, zu ihrem Auto gehen, überlegte sie. Sie wollte nicht noch länger in dieser Stadt bleiben. Je länger sie bliebe, desto mehr würde es wehtun.

Ihr fielen erneut die Worte von heute Morgen ein. „Ich hab' gedacht ich kann es schaffen, es zu lassen, doch es geht nicht. Hab's 'n bisschen übertrieben, dich zu lieben – doch es geht nicht. Nichts unversucht gelassen, dich zu hassen -

doch es geht nicht, es geht nicht", dachte sie zum scheinbar x-ten Mal an diesem Morgen, „ich hab gedacht, ich kann es schaffen, es zu lassen."

Sie betrat das Parkhaus und ging die Treppen hoch, derweil dachte sie über diese Worte nach. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sie schon zuvor einmal gehört hatte. Genauso, wie sie sich sicher war, dass es nicht ihre eigenen Gedanken waren. Ja, sie passten zwar Haar genau, auf ihre Situation und dennoch…

Sie stand nun auf dem Dach des Parkhauses und ging zu ihrem Wagen. Sie seufzte und dachte erneut an Sanji. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, sie sollte sich von diesem Typen ablenken, sollte stattdessen besser über diese Worte nachdenken, woher sie sie kannte. Das lenkte zumindest ab. Also konzentrierte sie sich mit aller Kraft auf diese Worte, während sie ihr Auto aufschloss. Vielleicht war es ein Liedtext? Doch von wem?

Sie setzte sich in ihr Auto, schloss die Tür hinter sich, steckte den Zündschlüssel ins Schloss, ließ sich tiefer in ihren Sitz sinken und seufzte. Den Titel oder Interpreten allein durch erinnern heraus zu finden, war genauso unmöglich für sie, wie den blonden, jungen Mann zu vergessen, welcher vermutlich gerade erst wach geworden war und den Platz neben sich leer vor gefunden hatte und darüber sehr wahrscheinlich sogar im Stillen froh war. Verdammtes Arschloch, das er war!

Erneut seufzte sie und erneut bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen, doch ließ sie sie diesmal ihre Wangen hinab laufen. Sie war doch echt ein verdammter Idiot, sich wieder in ihn zu verlieben. In diesen verdammten Weiberhelden!

Ablenken! Ablenken war jetzt angesagt! Der Liedtext! Genau! Woher kannte sie den Liedtext? Sie schnallte sich ihren Autogurt um und schniefte. Es war doch sinnlos… sie würde sich von ihm nicht ablenken können, und auch nicht auf den Interpreten kommen.

Sie startete den Motor, parkte aus, fuhr runter und aus dem Parkhaus. Draußen stellte sie das Radio an. Vielleicht würde sie dies etwas ablenken.

„Und nun zu dem neuen Lied von juli ‚Regen und Meer'", hörte sie den Radiosprecher und sie drehte die Musik ein klein wenig Lauter.

Du bist nicht wie ich, doch das ändert nicht…

Und während dieses Lied im Radio gespielt wurde, fuhr eine junge, rothaarige Frau einer noch ungewissen Zukunft entgegen.

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen. Schreibt mir ein Review. /)) 


End file.
